Pierrick Miechamp
| cityofbirth = Bonneville | countryofbirth = St. Gregory | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Attacking midfielder / Forward | currentclub = Lille | clubnumber = 23 | youthyears =2007-2014 | youthclubs = Bonneville United | years = 2014-2015 2015-2019 2015-2016 2016-2017 2019- | clubs = Bonneville United II Bonneville United → Acadia United (loan) → Otway Town (loan) Lille | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = 2014-2016 2016- | nationalteam = St. Gregory (U20) St. Gregory | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }}Pierrick Miechamp (born July 16, 1996), nicknamed Pico, is a Gregorian professional footballer who plays for French Ligue 1 side Lille and the St. Gregory national team as an attacking midfielder and center forward. Miechamp is a graduate of the Bonneville United Academy and also previously represented St. Gregory at youth level. Club career Acadia United On July 1, 2015, Miechamp was loaned for one year to third-division Acadia United. He scored his first goal for the club in an SGFA Cup first round win over GBS United. Otway Town After his return from Acadia United, Miechamp's parent club loaned him out for another season on July 6, 2016, this time to League B side Otway Town. Miechamp made his Otway Town debut in the team's opening match of the 2016-17 League B season against CGC Red Stars, coming on as a late substitute for Jordan Priest. Miechamp scored with two minutes remaining in the game but it was not enough as Town fell 3-2 at home. Return to Bonneville United On July 1, 2017, Miechamp's loan spell at Otway Town ended and he returned to Bonneville United as part of their squad for 2017-18. He was assigned shirt number 7, previously worn by club legends Greg Holloway and prior to that, Tim Callaghan. Miechamp made his United debut in the season-opening Bonneville derby against New Castle on September 29, coming on as a substitute for Caleb Chambers with just over 20 minutes remaining. To the delight of the home crowd, Miechamp scored just five minutes after taking the pitch, with a spectacular flying header from Zane Brackney's set piece. The goal put United up 2-0 and they went on to win by the same score. His second goal of the season came on November 4, netting a late winner to beat Union Town 2-1. After appearing exclusively as a substitute for the first 10 games of 2017-18, an injury to Chambers on December 16 meant Miechamp was elevated to the starting eleven for United's next game, a pivotal top-of-the-table clash with Rivergate at Ford Stadium. After earning a free kick just outside the box, Miechamp scored directly from the set piece to give United a 3-2 lead (in a match where they had trailed 2-0 inside the first 15 minutes). United won the match 4-2 with Miechamp's goal standing as the winner. Five days later, on New Year's Eve, he recorded his first multi-goal game with two goals in a 3-0 win over Forest United, then recorded another brace in a 4-1 win over Starrs County on January 12, 2018, scoring both goals from free kicks (he had an opportunity to complete his hat-trick from a third set piece, but missed high with his shot). On January 24, Miechamp again made highlight reels with a spectacular bicycle kick goal against Helena United; the goal leveled the scores at 1-1, however Helena United won 2-1. Miechamp was nominated for League A Player of the Month for January, but lost to Zane Hills striker Richmond Niles. Miechamp scored the opening goal of the 2018 SGFA Shield against Helena United, turning home a cross by Cassim Butcher in the 30th minute. In the second half, he set off a counter-attack that led to him gaining an assist on Austin Cadengo's goal that put Les Bleus 3-0 up; they would win the game 3-2. A week later, in the 2018-19 League A season opener against Rivergate at 5-hour Energy Stadium, Miechamp played all 90 minutes and scored the match-winner in the second half – a curling finish from just inside the box after flicking the ball beyond his marker – as United ran out 2-1 winners. Lille Miechamp's play throughout the 2018-19 season attracted much attention from European clubs, with press reports speculating as early as December that he may leave for Europe during the January transfer window. Miechamp denied these reports, saying he was committed to Bonneville United in their quest to defend their League A title. Finally, on June 24, 2019, Miechamp signed a two-year deal with Lille in the French Ligue 1. Lille had finished second in the league the previous season and thus qualified for the UEFA Champions League, making Miechamp the first-ever Gregorian international player to play Champions League football. International career In May 2018, Miechamp was named to St. Gregory's 27-man preliminary squad for the 2018 FIFA World Cup, and made the final 23-man roster which was announced on June 3. In St. Gregory's second group game against England, Miechamp scored early in the second half to give St. Gregory their first-ever World Cup goal; England won the match 3-1. Category:Player pages Category:Bonneville United F.C. players Category:Otway Town F.C. players Category:Acadia United F.C. players Category:Players no longer with SGFA clubs Category:St. Gregory national team players Category:St. Gregory national youth team players Category:People from Bonneville